


Венди

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, Photography, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Хэндмэйд, вязаная игрушка.Размер 3,5 см; материалы - пряжа Ирис, мулине, наполнитель холлофайбер, проволока, акриловые краски, акварельные карандаши.3 фотографии.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Венди

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/21/59/f54LwCZX_t.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/4f/7a/xGCWi5fY_t.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/96/f0/nHEMigEJ_t.jpg)


End file.
